


4+1 (breaks and creates)

by Lumeha



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Some Humor, Some angst, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeha/pseuds/Lumeha
Summary: Four times Dimitri broke something of Felix, and one time he created for him instead.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Project Sworn





	4+1 (breaks and creates)

**Author's Note:**

> Here is one of my work for [Project SWORN](https://twitter.com/ProjectSworn) ! 
> 
> I worked with the lovely [Ambird](https://twitter.com/ambirdoodles), whose art I knew from the Splatoon fandom, and that made me very excited ! And you should check her twitter account out, because she makes really great art :D

**I**

Felix wasn’t in love ; what he had, nursed in his chest since he was born, was not what being in love was. It was duty. It was friendship. It was warmth. It was an undefined pressure he could never truly describe. But it was not love.

(He refused for it to be love, but he knew the taste of denial.)

Yet he felt like he was strangled, breaking, broken, his heart torn apart, when an animal took the place of his best friend, of the boy he grew up with. He felt like a part of himself was dying, his body struggling to stand in the blood soaked grass. The slippery, wet mud had a red shine that he saw, too, in Dimitri - Dimitri - _Dimitri_ \- **the beast** ’s eyes, with his back straight and his lance stuck into the skull of a man who died once before, and died once again. 

And with it died the warmth. 

No, Felix wasn’t in love ; and yet, in that moment, his heart was broken, stomped on by the animal that stole Dimitri’s corpse under his eyes. 

**II**

A few months after his arrival at Garreg Mach and Felix felt as if the world was falling fast and crashing hard all around them. An assassination attempt and a new professor, a kidnapping, and too many threads and lives hanging and burning. Living near the boar did not help ; he had been watching all their classmates and friends be taken by the soft smiles and the polite prince that hid the monster beneath. It made something itch under his skin. Something that made Sylvain laugh in that dark, knowing way. Something that made Ingrid look at him with a shadow that was not anger in her eyes. 

And yet.

Yet.

Despite it all, more days than he thought he should, Felix met with the boar. He faced the beast he hated so much. The wooden blade was heavy in his hand as he parried the boar’s strikes, large and powerful. His form reminded him of the royal knights trained at Fhirdiad, and his strength... 

The training spear broke into Dimitri’s hands, and Felix almost saw the boy stolen by the boar. The too large eyes, downcast and focused on the shards shining against the sand, and the echo of guilt and shame from a distant past. 

“You should be used to this”, he spat, reaching out for the sting of a too fresh anger and pain. 

“Ah… I know, I am sorry. I am going to repair it.”

“What is the point, boar ? You will break all of them again.”

**III**

Felix struggled to breathe. His sword was ready to strike and the smell of ozone and scorched flesh was overpowering his senses. The sounds of the battlefield had melted into a indistinguishable symphony of allies and enemies, blended through steel and magic, and he could not grasp the telltale sentences of the Professor, his friends or the army. 

It was him, the lightning and the blood pulsing loud in his ears. Alone. 

A loud crash echoed behind him, and nothing else existed in that instant. He spun around, so fast he felt dizzy, and caught the way Dimitri’s hand broke a soldier’s face, heavy gauntlets meeting without mercy the uncovered flesh. 

  
_Illustration by[Ambird](https://twitter.com/ambirdoodles)_

After looking around, making sure no one else was there, Dimitri turned and smiled at Felix. The tiny splatter of blood on his cheek felt too red, too harsh, and Felix blinked slowly. It was all he could see - the rushed cacophony of the battlefield dimmed, as if under the surface of a river. 

“-lix. Felix !”

With a gasp, reality crashed back, touch and taste and vision overwhelmed by sticky blood and nauseating warmth.

“Are you alright ?”

“... Yes.”

Before Dimitri turned and left, Felix reached out and grasped at his arm.

“... Thank you.”

**IV**

“Why am I here again ?”

Dimitri looked up from the letter he was reading, an utterly boring and drab request of vital importance, and he couldn’t help but smile at the bored expression Felix was wearing. As much as his partner hated everything that had to do with desk duties... “Because you are my advisor, and when Dedue told you he could do it in your stead today, you told him to go look for you at Ashe’s inn.”

“I seriously can’t believe some lords are sending you this crap”, Felix said with a roll of his eyes, shaking the letter he held. An exasperated scowl darkened his face and he let out an annoyed sigh. “What do they think you are ?”

“They are simply concerned.”

“Rumors about you preparing to propose to someone is not something that they should concern themselves with !”

There was a tiny, fleeting hint of fear in Dimitri’s eyes, seconds before chaos ensued. Felix was almost sure he had imagined it, and forgot about it as soon as shards of porcelain and too hot tea fell onto the ink and paper thrown onto their shared desk. 

“... I swear I thought you were past breaking cups, boar.”

“I… I thought I was, too”, Dimitri said with a shy laugh, his gaze locked on the tea slowly dripping on his lap. 

**+1**

“Felix Hugo Fraldarius, will you marry me and share your life with me ?”

A strangled noise escaped Felix’s throat, and he felt his cheeks warm up. This… This was not what he was expecting. This was supposed to be a simple, usual morning, with training and meetings. Politics. Administration. And here he was, in their bedroom, with Dimitri looking at him, the light of the morning sun softening his features. And his smile… His smile was blinding. So open. So happy. It made warmth bloom in Felix’s chest, threatening to spill into a shivering smile of his own. 

In Dimitri’s hands laid a sword, a simple blade without any of the fancy decorations one would associate with a proposal. Simple and efficient. Solid. Trustworthy. A blade made for battle, even if it was a time for peace. 

“Did you make it yourself ?” Felix asked, holding his hands out to receive the weapon. He did not want to let the emotion strangle his voice while he ran his fingers along the blade. 

“Yes.” Dimitri let out a laugh. “Yes, I guess the time spent learning how to repair weapons was well spent. I wanted to make something special to ask for your hand. It felt… appropriate, as a proposal gift.”

“... Come here”, he said after putting away the sword in its sheath with gentle movements. “Come here, you big boar.” he said again, when Dimitri didn’t move. With a tug on Dimitri’s collar, he forced the man to lean down to kiss him. “I will.”


End file.
